May there Soul Watch
by ThomasLight
Summary: When someone is gone, they watch you from the distance. OneShot JimmyXCindy


Hello, and welcome to another of my works. Hopefully after reading this fic, that you might read on my other works, now to tell you a briefing on this story: Cindy Vortex has a pain of guilt and remorse over the disappearance of Jimmy, and it will show you some flashbacks and it will show you why this fic is called "May there Soul Watch". Now the location is not in Retroville, but somewhere in Olympia, Washington; now before we begin this fic, do we have any questions.

Guy with a 'I am with stupid' t-shirt: Yeah, what about the ages

Me: 16, any more (silent) good, now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but the only thing I own is this computer, so there

A young girl is walking by looking up at how the strange weather is and also how it rains but also a mysteries light fog hits her mind into it. Her blonde hair felt the raindrops, and she wonder how strange of a day it has gone; her classes in school seemed to end earlier than expected. As she made it to her home, she noticed a man and a woman, kissing passionately; now in her mind she wished she had this type of a chance, but he disappeared and will never come back.

She opened the door and said "Mom, I'm home" no answer. Her green eyes were looking left and then right, and she spotted a piece of paper on the small table; she took it and it said:

_Cindy,_

_Went to a business trip with your father, we will be back in two days_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"Oh great" she thought sarcastically "Oh well at least it's the weekends" she took of her coat and placed it at the chair; as she went to the kitchen, she thought "I better check on Libby, since it has been a week since I called her". The reason they moved out was because of how the family became big of a business, and also trying to move on with life, due to a pain that she felt from the person she cared for; she shook her head and dialed her number as she waited, but nothing as a busy line "Damn" she hanged up and went directly to her room.

She sat on the edge of the table and thought on how bored she was, but she decided to lie on her bed and let the sleep drift her away. She began to have a hazy memory on how the incident began:

_Cindy was waiting for someone and that someone came from the backyard of his home. He had a strange looking brown hair, and as he said "Good you made it" as she replied "Look, Nerdtron I have so many things to deal with" "Look, it's not my fault that Sheen went to a family reunion and Carl is sick" "Well let's get this over with it, because Libby and I have an appointment in the movies" and they both went inside the shed which was actually a lab._

_They were only 12 years of age, and both secretly like each other without knowing it. As they got in the depths of the lab, he said "Here we are" he point at the machine that had a giant circle whole in the center and she said "What is it" "This is my greatest work of them all, the Dimension Capacitor" "What does it do and why do you need me" he replied "First of all, it opens up a portal to an alternative universe, you know like I might be either rich or poor, etc. Second of all, I need someone to contact me and try to bring me back" "I see, okay, Jimmy, let's get this over with it" so Jimmy begins to type in some stuff._

_Then a blue light opens and he puts in the communicator on his belt and said "I'll contact you when to bring me back" "No problem, just start it" he gets inside and is launched to a different war. Cindy began to wait, and two hours passed, as she contacted Jimmy "Jimmy come in" a static on the radio was heard as it said "Take...monster...Cindy...bring...back...Now" she began to press some buttons, as the portal opened; the only thing that came out was a communicator._

She woke up as she thought "Why do this type of thing torments me" she began to cry that she couldn't leave it. It was around 8:30 as Cindy began to remember the rest of the whole incident:

_She went outside and knocked on the door, and Jimmy's parents came out as she explained what happened; they were saddened on what happened, they went to the lab with Jimmy dog, Goddard. Goddard began to access the computer and began to search for Jimmy, and Goddard said in a voice of concern "It may take me a while, but I wont give up"; Sheen, Carl, Libby, and the others were shocked on what happened and they hope that Jimmy returns alive. Days passed and then weeks, but no Jimmy; as they were hoping he was coming back, but nothing has happened. Then one day, Cindy's parents have gotten promoted, and it wasn't a good sign because she had to leave; they packed all things up, and as the news were heard, Jimmy disappeared._

She began to regret how bad she was calling him stuff, and never said how she really felt about Jimmy. Everyday, she would see Jimmy around the school, house, and other places she goes, but there nothing but illusions; the voice keeps getting her stuck on her brain saying "Why do you have to mess things up with somebody you really care for".

She looked outside the window and it was a stormy night and as lighting strikes she saw an image on her right side of her shoulder. She was afraid to look back, and face it; tears spilled into her eyes, and as she thought "Please, just let me be"she hugged herself. The next thing that happened she felt a pair of hands go on her shoulders. And an embrace as a voice said "Do not be afraid on who it is, because sometimes you have to face that fear from the past" as she said "Jimmy" she turned around and it was him.

He looked extremely tired from his journey, and he lost that strange hair style and turned it into having the same type of hair style of Nick; he looked much stronger, and also much taller. Jimmy then said "When you tried to get me out, I noticed the communicator disappeared, but I knew it was a miscalculation on your target. I fought and protected myself for 4 years, and I finally found another portal; I hoped I got the right one and I did. Funny how things changed, and I asked Carl, where were you? And that's what happened" she smiled at Jimmy, and said "You don't know how much pain I had in my heart, and waiting for your return" Jimmy replied "Yeah, I know" "I have something to tell you, but words is harder to do" "What is" he then felt her lips pressed into his own.

He began to like it as he understood what she meant, and he thought "I love you, too" as she stopped to take a moment breathe, she said "How did you got in here" "That's easy, I picked myself inside" she smiled and continued with the kissing. Her pain eased out as she knew that Jimmy was watching her in spirit and never letting go their innocents, and they both knew that both of them had a long way to go.

The End

RR please, and hopefully you enjoyed it, if not then that's okay I will understand (If I can). My next fic will be in the Fairly Oddparents section, so keep an eye out and have a nice day, well laters.


End file.
